Talk:Sticky Slime Field
Merge? Isn't this jutsu just Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, not to mention this is not even a named technique. merging the article here with the one linked. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 16:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : They have completely same appearances and same effects.--Salamancc (talk) 19:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Makes sense--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:27, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Can't it also be Starch Syrup Gun?--Omojuze (talk) 18:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::That technique uses natural energy. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, don't want to rain on your parade, but was it ever confirmed that Tailed Beasts cannot use Natural Energy? (They probably can't though) xD--Omojuze (talk) 19:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Is this going to lead to the gymnastics where the wiki says, "the Six-Tails uses water release"? ~SnapperT '' 19:05, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::yes yes it is snapper. Munchvtec (talk) 19:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) the merge. I̶f̶ ̶S̶a̶i̶k̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶t̶r̶i̶b̶u̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶N̶a̶r̶u̶t̶o̶'̶s̶ ̶S̶a̶g̶e̶ ̶A̶r̶t̶:̶ ̶S̶u̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶T̶a̶i̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶B̶e̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶R̶a̶s̶e̶n̶s̶h̶u̶r̶i̶k̶e̶n̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶S̶o̶a̶p̶ ̶B̶u̶b̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶N̶i̶n̶j̶u̶t̶s̶u̶.̶ --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Soap Bubble Ninjutsu were labeled as hiden in the databook. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:29, December 23, 2014 (UTC) And this is why we shouldn't add Saiken to the Water Release: Syrup Capture Field. I see a lot of "maybes", "could be"'s and "probably"'s and a whole lot of jack on anything conclusive. I say leave it as is: we're not wrong listing things the way they are now and it requires a whole lot less speculation. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 22:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : the merge with Water Release: Syrup Capture Field as its the same appearances and same function. --Bio havik (talk) 23:04, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :: -It looks like it.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:03, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: According to WindStar and Munchvtec, a technique can have the exact name and an exact same effect, but be different techniques (Yes I know its silly, but that's what they've said and their "logic", if aplied, has to be "aplied" everywhere). Basically, just opposing because of those 2.--Omojuze (talk) 08:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: omojuze already mentioned that me and windy don't want this. Munchvtec (talk) 09:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah, you misquoted me. I said similar names, I never said same effect. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 09:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well, doesn't "that thing" has the same effect as the "other thing"?--Omojuze (talk) 09:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, this is an unnamed technique. My only hesitancy would be listing Saiken as a water release user though... I'm neutral. [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 09:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::So... Are we merging this or not? Is there a person, who is interested in this topic, left who hasn't yet voiced their opinion on this matter?--Omojuze (talk) 20:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Seeing that they are pratcically the same, one's just a bit denser and this technique is unnamed, merging this with the Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field seems perfectly acceptable. Though this woukd me Saiken has water and though isn't given it the databook though this coukd a mess up as usual. Its a slug, having water release is fine. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:30, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Let's conclude this at last.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 22:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC)